


The Unpublished Stories

by timeywimeyshenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At a con, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Reference to The Winchester Gospels, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeyshenanigans/pseuds/timeywimeyshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas are at a convention for a case when someone recognizes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unpublished Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should really stop me from these oneshots
> 
> Anyway, basically, I wanted to write a oneshot where the rest of the gospels written by Chuck were leaked online. Also, this is with the headcanon that Chuck did, in fact, see and write down events from Season 8, though it was just bits and pieces.

“Oh my God! A Castiel cosplayer!”  
Three heads whipped around to face the source of the voice, who was, in fact, a twenty-something with an elated expression, dressed in a TARDIS dress, which wasn't all that unusual considering they were investigating a case at some con or other. All three were confused by her exclamation, Cas in particular.  
“And a Sam and Dean! You guys are all amazing, seriously precious. I mean, you all just look so much like how I pictured them in my head! Seriously, you three are definitely my new head-canon for what the characters would look like IRL.”  
A somehow even deeper confusion from Cas, who desperately looked for explanation, switching his gaze feom Sam and Dean. After a few moments, it dawned on Sam, who simply mouthed “Chuck,” in Dean's direction. This was met with a prompt groan form Dean, before something else occurred to him and fire blazed in his eyes. He turned to face the girl, and simply asked, “Wait. How the hell do you know about Cas?”  
The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said, 'seriously?' but continued on anyway.  
“Like you don't know. All right, I'll bite. You gotta be hardcore fans of the books if you've found the underground stuff, but it's there. It's something like an extra two years of story! Plus, well, one of the perks is the introduction of Castiel.”  
“Underground?”  
“Oh yeah, apparently, after Carver had disappeared, Sera Seige, the publisher, you know, found a bunch of unpublished stuff and leaked it online. It's fantastic! I love how heroic all three of them are, stopping the apocalypse and just generally being badass like that. I just wish I could read some more, maybe tell them how awesome they are for saving the _entire freaking world from inevitable destruction_! Yeah, I love them all. And I love you guys for cosplaying them, ahh! Seriously, you're like my favourite people here, I swear!”  
Cas continued to furrow his brow, looking more desperate for answers the more the girl spoke, asking, “Dean, I don't understand. How does this woman know of us, what story does she keep referring to, and what is “cosplaying?””  
Dean sighed a little at the thought of trying to explain this, and then said, “Look, Cas, you know those books that Chuck wrote? Well, they kind of sort of got..released into the public. Yeah. Also, cosplaying? Umm, well, it's basically dressing up as a fictional character.”  
“But Dean I am not dressing as any character.”  
“Yeah, I know, just go with it.”  
The girl now had her hands over her mouth, visibly trying to suppress a bit of a squeal, before rushedly saying, “YouguysaretoopreciousIcan'tbelieveyou'reactuallyLARPingseriouslymyfavouritepeopleatthisconventionIneverthoughtIwouldfindanyonein thisfandomandyouthreearealljustamazingthankyouthankyouthankyou.”  
A sly smile spread across her face after saying this, continuing with, “You know there's only one thing that could make you guys more perfect. You wouldn't happen to be shippers, would you?”  
The colour visibly drained from Dean and Sam's faces as they remembered some of the fanfiction they had seen, confusing Cas even further, before Sam slowly said, “You mean the brothers? No, that's not really our thing.”  
The girl gave a dismissive wave of her hand before saying, “No, of course not. Wincest became outdated a while ago. No, ever since Castiel came into the picture, everyone ships Destiel now. I mean, come on, it's basically canon.”  
Dean gave her a suspicious look, before replying, “What, me and the nerdy angel over here? How is that canon?”  
The girl gave him an incredulous look, and countered with, “Oh come ooooon. I mean, Cas is _obviously_ in love with Dean. I mean, falling from freaking Heaven, giving up literally everything you've ever known for a guy who doesn't even consider you a close friend? If that's not definition hopelessly in love, I don't know what is. And towards the end, Dean definitely started to reciprocate.”  
The girl then leaned in, as if telling a precious secret, and continued on with, “Plus, apparently, Carver had written some way out there stuff before leaving. There's some bits and snippets, almost flashback like events where Cas and Dean are _literally stuck in Purgatory together_. I mean, I don't know how it happened, but for some reason, they're separated and Holy crap is Dean determined to find his angel again. Chopping off heads, making an alliance with a vampire, it's ridiculous how much he goes through just to see Cas again. It's definitely canon.”  
When the girl finishes, all three respond differently, Cas giving Dean a ponderous look, Dean avoiding eye contact with anyone, and Sam with a smug smile on his face. He's the only one that actually replies to the girl, walking over and saying, “That's what I've been trying to tell these idiots for weeks. But apparently they'll only acknowledge it from an outside source.”  
Dean started blushing profusely, but he couldn't help but start to steal glances at Cas, who still looked completely lost, and slightly hopeful, about the whole thing.  
“Hey, speaking of the character's love lives, wouldn't it be awesome if you found an Amelia cosplayer?!”  
This was when all the colour promptly drained from Sam's face, not expecting anything about him and Amelia to have been seen by Chuck.  
“A..Amelia?”  
“Yeah, you know, Sam wasn't exactly just sitting around while those two, “ she gestures vaguely towards Dean and Cas, who had started becoming increasingly flirtatious (well, Dean was, Cas was still bemused) since they had stopped paying attention, “were off in Purgatory. Fans speculate that Amelia was a new love interest of his. What do you think?”  
Sam let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before replying, “Yeah, no, I definitely think she was my...his love interest. But, I found some more content, and, well, he was given an ultimatum. Either stay with her and live the apple pie life, or continue hunting with my brother. Couldn't continue to do both, it would get him killed.”  
Her eyes went wide at hearing this, and she said quietly, “Do you know what he chose? I mean, did you find it?”  
Sam gave a small nod, simply saying, “He chose to stay a hunter.”  
The girl gave a disappointed look before saying, “Well, crap. Personally, I would have done differently and that seems like kind of a dumb-ass decision. But then again, I guess I can understand, I mean, it is kind of the only life he's ever known and his brother is..snogging an angel!”  
Sam was bewildered by that last part until he turned around to see Dean promptly making out with Cas. Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, Dean had managed to pull Cas in closer, cup his jaw in his hand, and bring them together in a kiss. At first, Cas was wide-eyed and unresponsive, but he relaxed and allowed their lips to work together. It was only when they noticed that people were staring at them that they finally pulled away, slightly embarrassed but still with massive grins on their faces. Sam was left slack-jawed, but the girl, slightly bouncing with excitement, said slowly, “You guys. Have made. My Life.”  
After this, she pulled all three of them together in an awkward hug, and then after a few seconds she released them, a smile on her face.  
“Seriously, thank you so much! Favourite people here, not gonna lie. I would love to chat with you some more, but I have to go wait in line for the _Doctor Who_ panel. Hope to see you guys again!”  
With that she left, leaving the three of them stunned. For a few moments, they didn't know what to say, until Sam remembered that he hadn't even caught her name, so he called out.  
“Hey, what's your name, anyway?”  
The girl (who was, in reality, was thirty, but she was slightly baby-faced) turned around, smiling, and she simply called out, “Mary!” before turning and heading away once more.  
Mary. That was a name they weren't likely to forget any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending, I wasn't sure how to conclude


End file.
